


Blood Lines

by Jenniwrites



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worried about the current political state of Norway, the Nobility pressure Esla into arranging a marriage for Anna that would ensure a royal bloodline is preserved. Kristoff sets off on a journey of self discovery to learn what type of man he is made of. </p><p>I gave this an explicit rating because of Chapter 4 and 5's love scene. The majority of the story is tame. Some gruesome injuries are described in Chapter 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Banquet Day

The castle was brewing with commotion. Everyone on staff was working hard to impress. Rooms were being dusted from ceiling to floor, bedding changed and decorations hung. Yummy smells from the kitchen and melodies from the practicing band floated down halls.

It had been a year since Queen Elsa’s coronation. It was customary to have a celebratory banquet to honour the anniversary. While she would have liked to avoid any unnecessary pomp, Elsa was trying to impose a sense of normalcy on the kingdom to help dispel myths that she used sorcery to help maintain control. Though she had worked hard to control her powers, and knew she could reverse her spells with love, memories of her coronation fluttered in her stomach. She could not help but be nervous. She decided to wear her gloves while taking care of the details of the day, just to be safe.

Princess Anna was in her own quarters, being laced into a suede and boned corset. A burgundy floret skirt, supported by several petty coats, brushed the ground. She listened patiently as her attendants talked about the different nobility that was going to be in attendance, who was the most handsome, whom had their eyes set on who and other courtly gossip. While the talk was exciting, Anna was looking forward to dancing the night away with Kristoff and being at Elsa’s side. “This year is definitely going to be better than last year”, she thought.

Kristoff was in the drawing room, standing in front of a tall dressing mirror, two fingers in his collar and a grimace on his face. 

“Oh! You look so handsome, Kristoff!” Gerda exclaimed while slapping his hand away from his neck. She had been commissioned by Princess Anna to create an outfit for him befitting the suitor of a princess. A smile crept across the middle aged woman’s face as she gazed upon his reflection. While she had plenty of opportunity to sew gowns for the girls, this was the first time since the passing of the King that she was able to create something proper and masculine. She beamed with pride at the way the forest green buttoned jacket lay across his broad shoulders. Tan slacks (she knew she would never get him in a pair of tights or short pants) were tucked into high black boots.  He looked _almost_ noble.

“You may have to bury me in this, Gerda, as I am not sure I can breathe.” Kristoff shifted the silk crimson ascot that fluttered around his neck.

Gerda sighed and motioned him to crouch down so she could remove it. It was not going to look nice if he kept tugging on it anyway.

Kristoff stood a little taller without the stock but Gerda felt the outfit needed a splash of red. From the corner of her eye she saw his sami sash atop the crumbled pile of his day clothes and smiled. She handed it to him and motioned for him to tie it to his waist.

“There. Still handsome but perhaps a little more true to self. Probably better this way. We might be ruffling some feathers, if you looked too regal.” Gerda placed her hands on the crook of his elbows and peered around him so they were both looking into the mirror. She smiled again.

 

***

 

Anna joined the Queen in the library. Elsa had laid out a map on her desk and was placing cue cards with the names and descriptions of the various dignitaries on it so she could keep everyone straight.

Anna decided to help her make up silly memory cues. They were leaning on each other in laughter when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” The girls said in unison.

 Gerte and Kristoff entered.

“Kristoff!” Anna flushed, gave him a quick hug, then stepped back to take in his new look. “EEEEEEE! You look perfect!” She squealed with delight.

“You look nice, Kristoff,” Elsa said, “I hope you brushed up on your manners. We have some dignitaries to entertain.”

 

***

 

At the dinner, Kristoff, could not help feeling out of place. He and Anna were placed at a table with Prince Forde and Princess Karen of Christiandale, The Duke and Dutchess of Croy and Lord Anker, Former King, now Duke, of Fenwick and his son, Erik. Kristoff tried his best to contribute to their various topics of conversation but remained mostly silent. Every now and again, Anna would reach down and give his hand a squeeze under the table or place hers gently on his leg. It was comforting but also made him feel a bit like a pet. It was taking a surprising amount of effort to remain pleasant.

Lord Anker sat across from Kristoff. His eyes burned on Anna and Kristoff with an air of contempt. He had hoped to set his son’s sight on the red haired princess and Kristoff was an obstacle.

Lord Anker turned the topic to trade with the Kingdom of Corona.

The Duchess of a Croy’s ears perked as she turned to Princess Karen.

“Oh, the Kingdom of Corona! I heard the King is sick. It will be curious to see the state of its affairs when Princess Repunzel takes the crown. She hardly knows anything about being part of a court, let alone running a Kingdom. Plus, she was allowed to marry a commoner, a known jewel thief at that!”

“Corona, the land of lanterns, ale and thieves.” The Duke added.

“I believe she is now with child,” Princess Karen interjected.

“Tis a shame the future monarchs of Corona will be from a tainted blood line, especially after all the work put into cleaning up the nobility in recent years.” Lord Anker seethed, eyes focused on Kristoff, “She should have married someone more befitting of her status.”

Kristoff looked in his lap. His hands clenched in fist.  While, marriage was not something he and Anna had ever discussed, he didn’t like to think of a day where Anna would not be his.

Anna’s blood was boiling. She knew what Lord Anker’s comments intended.

“I think it is wonderful that Princess Rapunzel married for love. The Earl Fitzherbert saved her life and she saved his. They have a connection that flows deeper than blood!” Anna retorted. 

“If she would have been raised in the castle, she would have known better than to entertain such company. Such a connection would have been avoided in the first place,” Lord Anker snapped back.

The music began to fill the room. Guests moved from their tables to the dance floor.

Anna stood and stared at Lord Anker. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind and maybe the front of her fist. However, her manners were being called into question and she realized she dare not risk offending her company more than she already had.  

Kristoff stood up beside her. He recognized the look in her eye.

“Excuse us. Princess Anna, would you like to dance?”


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

Kristoff and Anna were all too aware of the eyes on them as they danced around the ballroom. While Kristoff held his composure, he was a bit stiffer than when they practiced. Anna smiled a little when she thought about how awkward he was when they began their Tuesday afternoon lessons with Gerda and Kai. However, it did not take long for him to reveal he was a natural.

Kristoff pulled her close and whispered in ear.

“I get the sense that the nobility do not like me very much.”

“Never mind them. All that matters is that I like you very much.”

 

***

 

Lord Acker made his way to Elsa.

“A dance, my Queen?”

“No, thank-you. I don’t dance.”

“I make a great teacher.” Lord Acker took her hand and a cold shiver shot through his spine. He drew his hand away quickly.

“I don’t dance,” The Queen insisted.

“Just a chat then, my Majesty. Who is that man that seems to hold the Princess’ heart?”

“You know very well that is Kristoff.”

“Yes, but Kristoff whom?”

“Bjorman, I believe.”

“Of?”

“I am not sure it matters, my Lord.”

“It matters a great deal. Don’t you think you should have found out his titles before you allowed him to court your sister?”

“No. My sister is a free person. I do not tell her what to do.”

“Freedom. Ha! Those of us of Royal blood should pride ourselves on our servitude to our Kingdoms. I suggest you heavily recommend Anna consider her place in the monarchy. Since it seems you shun the few men that are not afraid of you, her heirs will rule Arendelle and you will not always be here to protect it. Our Kingdoms’ governments are changing. There are movements underway to unite all the Nordic states and do away with the monarchy all together. Those of us of noble blood are going to need to band together. You may want to make damn sure Arendelle’s heirs are of blood apparent.”

 

 ***

 

Erik, the Younger of Anker, was nervous. He was tall and lanky. Mouse brown hair curled haphazardly across his brow and hung over steel blue eyes. He swiped them away with a hand a bit too large for his body.

He stood in the corner, watching Kristoff dance. He moved Anna so effortlessly. There was no denying Kristoff was a handsome man. He could see what Anna saw in him. He really hated to break up such a happy couple.

At his father’s insistence, Erik approached Kristoff and Anna on the dance floor.

“May I cut in?” He asked, eyes on Anna, purposely avoiding Kristoff’s stare.

Kristoff reluctantly passed Anna on to her new dance partner and invited Gerda to take her place.   

                Anna felt awkward in Erik’s arms. He was a competent enough dancer, he was just unfamiliar.

                “Can I be honest with you, Princess?” Erik asked with a kindness in eyes that Anna was not expecting.

                “Yes. Honesty is always appreciated.”

                “Not always. That I know for sure. Ever since my father lost his Kingdom during the Swedish Union, he has been determined to reinstate his blood line to a thrown. He is very insistent that I win your heart.”

                Anna averted her eyes.

                “However, I can see that your heart is all ready given away. My heart lies in the Southern Isles. If we get forced into this, please know that I understand why you cannot love me. Ours will simply be a marriage of convenience and perhaps over time we may develop a mutual affection. You can continue to love whomever you chose, assuming you extend me the same curtesy.”

                “Ah, you want to marry me for my titles and keep your courtesan? How romantic!”  

                “Consider it. There are several men here intent on winning your hand. If you want to remain close to your friend, I may be your best option.”


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Blood

The next day, Elsa and Kai, her leading official and most trusted advisor, paced the study discussing the events of the night before.

“It seems Kristoff’s presence at the banquet has caused quite a stir amongst the nobility. Apparently, there are several bids for the Princess’s hand and his presence was not a welcome sight to a group of people committed to preserving the old ways.”

“Can I not just bestow him with a title? Make him an Earl or something?” Elsa asked in earnest.

“I am afraid not. Prior to the constitution of 1811 you could have. However, the new constitution forbids the creation of new blood nobles. The nobility that remain are desperately holding on to the influence they have left.  To be recognized, Kristoff would have to have inherited a title legitimately through his father. My reluctant advice would be for Anna and Kristoff to end their relationship now before they fall deeper and it becomes more difficult to part.”

“Exactly, how am I supposed to tell her that? I have already frozen her heart once, and now you want me to break it?”

“Consider the hearts of the wives and lives of the men you may have to send to war?  Anna can learn to love again.”

 

* * *

 

Anna seethed with anger.

“I have spent my whole life locked up in this castle because of you! I finally have everything I have ever wanted and you want to lock me up again? This time in wedlock to someone I don’t love for some political arrangement?”

“Anna…”

“Don’t Anna me. I will not marry someone I don’t love.”

“You could learn to love someone else,” Elsa said weakly.

“Why should I have to? Kristoff is a good man. He literally jumped off a cliff for me.”

“I know he is a good man, Anna. Unfortunately, that is not good enough. Your relationship can’t last. You will not be allowed to marry him. People already think I am a sorcerer. You are Arendelle’s last hope of holding on to a legitimate kingship. It cannot afford an heir apparent fathered by a…” Elsa stopped herself.

“Arendelle cannot afford an heir apparent fathered by what, Elsa?”

“Arendelle cannot afford an heir apparent fathered by a, by a Sami bastard,” the words felt like sand in her mouth and she regretted them immediately.

Anna looked like she might punch her. Elsa removed a glove and raised her hand.

Anna looked at her with disgust not fear, “but one sired out of contempt is ok with you? I am to just let you marry me off?  It wasn’t ok for me to marry Hans after only knowing him for a day, yet I can be betrothed to someone I don’t even like because you say it must be so?”

“We are royals, Anna. An arranged marriage is something we should expect. We’ll hold a suitors’ ball. I’ll send notice to the applicable nobility that _both_ our hands are offered for marriage. As it will take some time to plan, deliver invitations and for travel arrangements to be made, we shall hold it on the Autumn Equinox, in 6 weeks’ time. We will keep our company for a fort night to give them the opportunity to gain our affections.”

“You’re not serious? Ugh! The only reason I am up for reward in the first place is because no one wants your hand!” Anna winced. She didn’t mean to say that.

Elsa shivered at the ugly truth. Frost began to form around them.

I’m sorry, Elsa. I didn’t mean that. I can’t do this. I can’t have this conversation anymore,” Anna shook her head, “I can’t be here. I am leaving. Don’t send anyone after me!”

Anna stormed out of the study, down the halls, out the door and to the stables. She untethered her favourite horse and rode her way out the castle gates.

“Should we send someone after her, Elsa?” Kai asked.

“No. We both know where she is going. Kristoff is smart enough that he won’t let her flee. Let’s let them have some time. Come on. We have a suitors’ ball to plan,” Elsa took to the task at hand with a deep sadness.


	4. Chapter 4: A Gift of Self

It took half the day to make it to the hot springs by horse. Anna made it to Kristoff’s cabin just before dark.  

Kristoff had just put Sven in the attached cave he converted to a stable for the night and was about to heat himself a bowl of borscht when he heard a knock on his door.

“Anna? What are you do…”

Anna threw herself into his arms and kissed him before he could get the sentence out. She pressed herself up against him and kissed him with a hunger he had never felt before.

“Woah, woah, woah, Feisty Pants. Slow down. What’s gotten into you, Anna? I am happy to see you but why are you here?” He invited her in to the cabin.

“I couldn’t be in that castle one minute longer. I felt trapped. I needed to see you. To be with you.”

Kristoff took her hands in his.

Anna continued, “It seems as though the nobility are up in arms about us. They feel we are being improper. They are forcing Elsa to hold a suitors ball in 6 weeks and there our marriages are to be arranged so we can preserve Arendelle as a legitimate kingdom.”

Kristoff did not know what to say so he pulled her close. He knew such an ending to their relationship was always a possibility. He had tried his best not to become enthralled by her but Anna was Anna and she improved impossible not to love. He buried his face into her hair. Her red locks had fallen out of their bun on the ride over and danced down her back.

“Kristoff?” Anna looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Yes, Anna.”

“I want... I want to give myself to you.”

“What?”

“If they are going to force me to marry, I don’t want my first time to be forced to. I want to give myself to someone I love. Since I can’t give you my hand, I want to give you me.” She began to unbutton her dress.

“Anna, I…” If he didn’t know what to say before, he was dumbfounded now.

“Don’t say anything. Will you do this for me? Please?”

Kristoff kissed her. She leaned into him. He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table. With him leaning over her, they took turns kissing each other up and down their necks, their hands moving up and down each other’s bodies. Anna put her hands up inside his blue wool sweater. Kristoff helped her remove it. His bare chest felt warm to her touch but sent a chill up her spine.

He fumbled with the ties on her corset.

“If I am going to be honest, Anna, I have a general idea of what I am supposed to do with you once you are naked, but I have no idea how to get you so.”

Anna laughed, stood up against him and began to undress herself with one hand while exploring him with the other. Kristoff groaned when her petticoat hit the floor. Her nakedness was a sight to behold. She was perfect. He lifted her back onto the table, intent upon kissing every freckle on her body. He ran his hand down her back, then up to her breasts. He kissed between and over each one. His pressed his hand between her legs and felt her rock against it. Anna moaned at his touch. He kissed his way down her abdomen. He tasted her.

Anna arched. She felt tingly and on fire. She wanted him, needed him inside her. She ran a hand through his thick blond locks, inviting him to return to her lips. He took his time returning up her body. He smelled of her.  

She whispered against his ear, “Oh, Kristoff, I need you, now, please.”

He took her to his bed. The wool blanket was scratchy against her bare skin but she could care less. She chewed on her thumb nail as she watched him remove his pants. Her eyes widened.

He laid his naked frame against her and kissed her sweetly, “Are you sure this is what you want to do?” He asked.

“I have never been surer of anything.”

Anna widened her legs in invitation and guided him in. He was too slow and gentle to penetrate her completely.  Anna grimaced. It did not feel the way she expected. The pressure burned. 

“Am I hurting you?” Kristoff stopped, concerned.

“No,” she lied.

“We can stop, if I’m hurting you.”

Anna kissed him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest tight against his. She buried her face into his shoulder and gave one hard thrust. The burning gave way to warmth as they became one. The need to rock returned. It still hurt, but it was a good hurt as they began to move together with an ebb and flow. With each movement, her passion built. When she felt as though she could handle no more, her nipples hardened as a cool wave washed over her, releasing all the tension built up inside her. She whimpered.

“Oh, Anna,” Kristoff groaned when he felt her spasm around him. He pulled out, and rolled off her spilling himself on top of her thigh.

It took them a few moments to catch their breath. Kristoff handed her a towel.

“I have to admit this was messier than I expected. They kind of brush over this part in the books I read.” Anna laughed. Kristoff rolled his eyes. They crawled under the covers, Kristoff wrapped his arms around her and they fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: A Parting

Kristoff woke up first. “Hopefully, Sven won’t mind if breakfast is a little late this morning,” he thought to himself. He watched her sleep. Though her face was splotchy from sleep and her hair was a tangled mess, he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

When she awoke, she beamed at him. She took his face into her hands and gave him an inviting kiss. He felt himself stiffen.

Anna noticed.

 “Good morning, handsome,” she said, as she rolled over to straddle him.  They kissed and touched until she felt a need for him. This time there was no resistance.

Kristoff looked up at her. The sun lay across her breast and made her red hair glow. Her eyes were closed. She looked like she was meditating. With each exhale, she let out a small, quiet sigh of pleasure. Kristoff felt his pleasure mounting. He tapped her on the thigh.

“Oh, Anna, you’re gonna have to get off,” Kristoff moaned.

“Just a’...mmm”

Kristoff tried his best to hold back why she continued to writhe on top of him but it was too much for him.

“Sorry, Anna you’re gonna have to get off me now.”

With a groan he sat up and flipped them both over. Spilling himself, partially inside her and partially down her leg.

He returned to lying on his back and tugged at his hair. One word raced through his mind, “Fuck!”

Anna was confused. Kristoff looked angry.

“Did I do something wrong?” Anna asked.

“No, Anna. No, I, no WE, we did something wrong. We can’t keep doing this. Do you know what the consequences could be?”

Anna was not known for thinking about consequences. She always just went with her heart.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, lying together like husband and wife, especially, if it can never be. I love you. I love you so much, I would die for you. And I could. I could very well die for this. I am sure defiling a princess is some sort of crime,” Kristoff was beginning to work himself up into a panic.

Anna pulled the sheet up over her naked chest, “You didn’t defile me, Kristoff. We love each other. I gave of myself willingly. Besides, who is ever going to know?”

“Anna! We might have made more than love just now. What if I gave you a child? That is pretty damn hard secret to hide.”

Anna sat back on her heels. She felt nauseous as she realized the severity what she had done, of what she had asked of him.

“I should go home.”

Kristoff’s heart dropped into his stomach. “You should. Let me get you something to eat first.”

 

They dressed and ate toasted rolls and sweet cheese in silence. Anna looked like she could cry. Kristoff thought he might if she did.

When they finished, they knew it was time for her to go. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. He held her against him. They stood in a single hug for a long time, neither wanting to bear the thought of letting go.

At the sound of Sven’s restlessness, Anna broke the hug. Her tears left a large wet spot on his sweater.

Kristoff wiped away tears of his own with the back of his hand before kissing away one that rolled down her cheeks.

“Good bye, Kristoff.”

“Good bye, Anna


	6. Chapter 6: Avowal

  As soon as Anna made it to the castle, she handed off her horse and went directly to Elsa. Her face was red, puffy and stained with tears.

“Oh, Anna! What happened?” Elsa was filled with concern for her sister. She had never seen her so out of sort.

“Elsa, I made a huge mistake.”

                Elsa held her sister as she cried and divulged the details of her time away. Elsa’s thoughts flip flopped from cursing herself to cursing Kristoff. “I am responsible for this. Why didn’t I send someone after her? I trusted Kristoff to know better. Next time I see him, I’m going to freeze his balls off.”

                “What am I going to do?” Anna asked?

                “We pray you are not with child. Some couples lay with each other for months before they conceive a child so I doubt you are after one indiscretion. We will know soon enough. Best case scenario, you aren’t and we carry on as planned. If you are, you may have to go on a personal trip to Oslo before you can be married.”

                She held her sister again. Though her embrace was warm, Elsa could not help the ice that formed beneath their feet.

               

* * *

 

                As soon as the Trolls heard the familiar sound of Sven’s gallop, they unrolled to greet their favourite guests.

                “Kristoff!” They blinked in unison.

                One look at Kristoff’s face and Bulda knew instantly that he was not there to pay a friendly visit, “I’ll take you to Grand Pappy.”

 

                “Grand Pappy, I made a huge mistake.” 

                Grand Pappy listened to Kristoff with a heavy sadness. He knew how much Kristoff loved Anna and it broke his heart to see Kristoff bare his. Specially, since he normally worked so hard to hide it.

                “Ah, my boy. You fault yourself too much. You are not the first and will not be the last to commit such a sin. I honestly believe your heart was in this but I am afraid, things as they are, the nobility will not allow you to be with Anna. Too much change in recent years has filled them with fear and uncertainty. And like in most situations, fear is the biggest enemy. However, I do not think all is lost. You and Anna can be together yet.” Grand Pappy laid his stony hand on Kristoff’s fore arm. “However, it is going to require a journey. The answers you seek lie in the hands of your step-father. I have faith that he can help you.”

                “My step-father? Benja had no interest in helping me when I was a boy. What makes you think he will even want to see me now?”

“Time changes everyone, Kristoff. You’d be surprised.”


	7. Chapter 7: The Prodigal Son of Sorts

Kristoff filled his wagon with supplies. It would take a little over a week to get to Dolsad. He was apprehensive, not about the trip itself, as he and Sven had made the trek up North for ice over a hundred times. It was the destination that bothered him.

He had to make a pit stop in Arendelle first.

Elsa met him at the gate. He was the last person she wanted to see.

“I can’t let you see her. You are lucky I don’t castrate you with my ice. What the hell were you thinking?”

“Obviously, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Obviously.”

“I need to see her, Elsa. It’s important.”

“No.”

“Elsa, please.”

“No. Not unless hell freezes over first.”

“Hmmph… You’re the best person to make that happen.”

“Kristoff! I am not keeping her from you because I want to. I have the future of Arendelle to consider. If Anna were to marry a commoner it may fuel civil unrest and try our legitimacy to the throne. We are one of the few independent city-states left.”

 “Maybe a union wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Arendelle could join the Norwegian-Swedish Federation, then you and Anna could be free.”

“The court is the only life we have ever known. Arendelle will not fall to the State under my watch, Kristoff.”

“Fine. Just tell Anna I am going on a trip. If you can hold off marrying her off while I am gone, I would owe you the world. I am told the secret to my fate lies in Dolsad. If she can wait for me, I hope to come back a man worthy of her hand.”

Elsa watched as Kristoff turned and walked away. She sighed. Perhaps it was for the best that he was going on a trip.

 

                ***

 

                When he arrived in Dolsad, Kristoff restocked supplies and made his way to where he assumed the Sami had set up camp. The temporary settlement, looked exactly as he expected. Sheep, Reindeer and small children weaved and frolicked amongst the lavu tents.  Women were on the shore cleaning, salting and smoking cod. Fisherman prepared boats for tomorrows catch.

                He was 8 years old the last time he was here. He felt awkwardly tall amongst his former people. The ones who took notice of his presence, stopped to watch the large blond man as he made his way towards the shore.  

                He stopped at a middle aged woman, harnessing a team of reindeer. Something about her seemed familiar.

                “Excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find, Benja Bjarni?”

                Eva turned to look at him. Studying him, she reached up and put her hands on his face. Her eyes flashed in recognition.

                “Johanna’s boy? Kristoff, is it you?”

                “Umm...yes.”

                “You probably don’t remember me but your mother and I were good friends. We always set up camp near each other. I watched you at times when you were a boy. You played with my son.”

                Kristoff tried to place her but he had locked away most of his memories of here down too deep.

                “Benja should be this way, organizing the stock house. Come Flora, Come Dawn.” Eva took the bright red, embroidered reigns in her hand and led her reindeer, Kristoff and Sven to an awkward log building that appeared to be hoisted on stilts.

                “Wait here,” Eva said, “I’ll bring him out.”

               

 

“Kristoff?” Benja made his way down the ladder of the stock house. He held out his arms to hug him, but after looking up at Kristoff’s face, he thought against it. Kristoff stood a good 10 inches above him.

“You have grown in to a man!”

“I hear that happens.” Kristoff replied dryly.

Benja smiled. His hazel eyes reduced to small crescents above full rosy cheeks. “I never thought I’d see you again! You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I thought you were lost. Perhaps, gone forever. I blamed myself. I am afraid I have so much to atone for.” A sincere sadness took his smile’s place.

“I am not here to catch up or absolve you, Benja. I am here merely for information and then I’ll move on.”

“Well, I insist you stay for the night. Eva will bring you some soup.”

“Not necessary, it will be daylight for many hours yet. I can be on my way and out of your hair before you even realize I was here.”

“No, Kristoff. I am not letting you run away from me again. You will stay the night. We have things to discuss.”

 

 

Benja held open the flap of hide that covered the door way of his tent and motioned for Kristoff to go inside. Kristoff ducked and found himself a seat of reindeer hides near the fire. Even though the late summer sun shone nearly around the clock this time of year, it was still chilly this far north. Eva handed him some carrot and hare stew. He noticed burn scars on her for arms that snuck up under the sleeves of her tunic and came back out up her neck.

Benja sat to face him on the same side of the fire, the curled ends of their boots nearly touching.

                “I am so glad you came back,” Benja repeated. “If I would have met you in the later half of life things would have been so much different. You don’t have to forgive me for the things I did to you. I don’t deserve forgiveness but please hear me out.”

                Kristoff sighed. He owed Benja nothing. It sickened him to see the man he was so afraid seem so small and grovelling. Was this why Grand Pappy sent him here? To forgive the man who scarred him for life?

                “I should have honoured your mother and been a father to you. I was just so angry. I was angry with God for giving me such a gift to only take her away from me. When I lost, no, we lost your mother and the baby. I broke. I tried to hold myself together with drink but it left me more broken. I should have built you up, been there for you, but when I looked at you, I saw her and the son she was allowed to bear and could not understand why she was not allowed to bear mine? So instead, I took my pain out on you. I hurt you and I have carried my shame since the day you left. Believe me when I say, I am so sorry, Kristoff.”

                Anger flashed in Kristoff’s eyes. He wanted to strike him. “I was a little boy! I had no one besides you. You! And you beat for no reason what-so-ever and sent me off to harvest ice, while you sat on your ass and drank. No one took responsibility for me on the sheet. I could have easily been killed.”

                “I thought you had,” tears welled up on Benja’s eyes, “I know I brought shame on us both. I had given up hope. I was a useless shell of a man. That is until the day I saved Eva.”

                “It was my son, Ander’s 12th birthday. He had gotten up early to tend to the sheep and started the fire while I was still sleeping. It caught the blanket roll...”

                “I was asleep outside my tent. I was too drunk the night before to untie the door. I saw the smoke. I heard her scream. I wasn’t thinking about myself. I just went in and pulled her out.”

                “He saved my life.” 

                “I tended to her, while she healed. She taught me the value of life.”

“We became good friends. He became like a father to my son.”

                “Like I should have for you.”

                Kristoff saw a love between them that he was convinced could only grow between two people who have been through a life altering experience together. He softened.

                “Benja, I am not sure when, or if, I will ever be able to forgive you, but I appreciate your honesty. Know that what I have to ask you is not intended to tear open any old wounds but I need you to tell me who I am.” Kristoff went on to explain his love for Anna and what stood between them.

                “Mother like son,” Benja said sympathetically as he took a moment to study Kristoff’s face. “You have her eyes, but you look exactly like him. I could claim you as mine and legitimize your birth but I have no title to offer. You would be better off seeking out your real father. He would be unable to deny you.”

                “My father? I thought my father was dead?”

                “He was dead to your mother, but he is very much alive. Your father is King Harald of Opalland.  

                “What?”

                “You mother told me that when she was young she regularly delivered ice and woven goods to the castle in Opalland. She and the young Prince fell in love. He requested her hand but their marriage was denied. He was too young and there was some political dispute over our Sami migration rights. Your mother and the prince continued to meet in secret. When she grew heavy with child, they banned her from entering the kingdom and sent the Prince away. When he came of age, the Prince would come to camp looking for her, but she refused to see him.

                “My father is the King of Opalland?”

                “Here, I have something for you. It was your mother’s. Your father gave it to her. I held on to it, just in case I ever saw you again. It may come in handy.”

                Benja rooted around in his knap sack and pulled out a small leather pouch. Inside was a necklace. The chain was made of weaved silver. The pedant, a large opal, adorned with white and green gems. Even tarnished, it was stunning.  

                “Take it. Show it to King Harald. Tell him your story.”

                “You think I should just ride my reindeer up to his castle and be like, ‘Hi Dad!’ and expect a warm welcome? If his family turned away my mother what makes you think they won’t turn me away? And what good would it do? I am still a bastard, even if I am royal one.”

                “You were four years old when your mother passed. He still came. Every spring when we returned to camp, he would come. He would lay flowers on your mother’s grave and he would watch for you. Go to him. A the return of a son is site for sore eyes.”


	8. Chapter 8: Ursa

Eva’s son, Anders, offered to take Kristoff to the Kingdom of Opalland. Kristoff was used to travelling alone but the company helped pass the time. Opalland was normally a 6 day journey and they were slowed by summer rains. Fortunately, Anders seemed to be able to make a fire in any weather so they kept somewhat warm and dry at least.

Crouched under cliff ledges, taking cover from the rain, Kristoff and Anders shared stories about their lives, legends they heard, their experiences with nobility and Elsa and Anna. Kristoff was normally reserved but something about Anders made him easy to talk to. He reminded him of Anna in a way. He was rather slight with fiery golden red hair, wore a charming warm smile and was a talker.

Anders was particularly interested in hearing about Elsa and plastered Kristoff with lots of questions.

“I bet she is the most beautiful queen!”

“Is it true that she has magical powers? That she can control the weather? Turn things to ice?”

“Is she a good queen?”

“Can she control her powers?”

Kristoff told Anders the story of how he met Anna.

“I would love to meet them.”

“Perhaps, I’ll take you there someday, assuming I’ll be allowed back.”

Kristoff sighed. He could not imagine never seeing or touching Anna again. The worst part about his night in her arms was knowing what he was missing.

 

* * *

 

The day before they were hoping to arrive in Opalland, Kristoff left Anders sleeping by the burnt out fire to go relieve himself. On the way back to their make shift camp, he noticed some cow berries. He pulled out a handkerchief and began picking. He thought some berries would be a nice change from the dried fish, raw carrots and brown cheese they had been eating for days.

He had no sooner picked a handful of the juicy red ground berry when he heard the sound of twigs breaking.

“Anders?”

“Row-aar!”

“What the?”

In front of him stood the largest and oddest looking bear he had ever seen. Its face and chest were white like a polar bear’s but he was rounder and shaped more like a brown bear. Its hind quarters were a tawny golden brown.  Kristoff guessed it was a rare half breed and it was gigantic.

It dropped on all fours and moved towards him.

“Anders! The bow! Bring the bow!”

The bear moved towards him again and sniffed at the air before looking him right in the eyes as if searching his soul. It stood and stared at him. Kristoff tried his best not to panic. He pleaded with it to just turn and walk away.

When the bear heard Anders approach, it stood up on its hind legs again.

“Roar!”

Kristoff could feel its breath on his face.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kristoff swore he saw flames. He thought the bear saw them too. As Anders approached, the bear raised its right paw and ripped its claws through the flesh of Kristoff’s thigh. A flaming arrow hit the bear in the shoulder and it ran off.

“Are you all right?” Anders ran towards Kristoff. He paled at the sight of Kristoff’s leg. He pulled out his knife and cut off Kristoff’s pant leg and wrapped it around the wound.

“I’m afraid this is going to need to be cauterized or you’re gonna bleed out.” Anders swallowed, “I take it by your stories that you’re not freaked out about a little magic, eh?”

“No, why? You don’t happen to have magic healing powers like Princess Rapunzel do you? If so, that would be great,” Kristoff grunted.

“Not quite,” He watched as Ander’s finger tips turned to glowing embers. Ander shook them and they returned to fleshy pink. “Wait. Here bite down on this,” Anders placed the bunt of his knife between Kristoff’s teeth, “because this is going to hurt like a son of a bitch.”

Anders placed his glowing hand on Kristoff’s wound. The air was filled with the sound and smell of searing flesh.

Kristoff bit down hard and tried not to scream then everything went dark.

 

 

“Shit!” Anders placed his cheek above Kristoff’s mouth and placed two fingers on his neck, “Good, he is still breathing. Can’t handle a little pain, eh, Kristoff?” He swallowed and tried not to gag. Kristoff’s thigh looked terrible.  Confident he had stopped the bleeding, he dragged Kristoff and awkwardly hoisted him into the wagon. There destination was closer than home.

“Hang-on, Bro, cause we got another day ahead of us yet.”


	9. Chapter 9: A Broken Fever

Kristoff woke up several days later in an ornately decorated room. He studied the floret tin ceiling and tried to figure out where he was. He had no idea. He tried to sit up but the room spun and his thigh smarted. He lifted the covers to see his right thigh heavily bandaged.

“Easy now.”

Kristoff turned his head the direction of the voice. By his bed sat a man, nearly the spitting image of himself, only a little older, a touch thinner and with eyes of ice blue. 

“Ander’s has been keeping vigil by your side, but I told him to take a rest.”

“Where am I? What happened?”

“You are at the castle in Opalland. Ander’s brought you here, as he claims it was your destination. My understanding is that you were attacked by a bear? You have been fighting an infection for several days. Your fever broke last night. We were hoping you would come around soon.” 

Kristoff laid his back into the pillow, “Days? I have been here for days? I need to get back to Arendelle.”

“I am afraid you are not going anywhere soon with a leg that looks like yours. You are going to be a few days yet. You do not want to risk tearing open your stiches. In the meantime, we might as well get to know each other,” the man held out his hand for Kristoff to shake, “I’m King Harald of Opalland, and I have reason to believe, I may be your father. I have spent many years searching for you, so I would love to hear how it came to be that you have come searching for me. First, let’s get you something to eat. When you feel up to it, you can tell me all about it.”


	10. Chapter 10: To Put On Heirs

Over the next few days, while Kristoff waited for his leg to heal, Kristoff and King Harald spent time getting to know one another. Anders kept to himself mostly or went hunting and fishing with some of the King’s men so Kristoff and the King could have time alone.  

Kristoff always wondered what his father was like. He never imagined he would get the opportunity to meet him. He had just assumed he was dead. When he found out whom his father was Kristoff also assumed he wound not believe and want to meet him. Kristoff realized there were so many assumptions he held about everything, including himself. He felt like he was getting to know himself, in the same note he was getting to know his father.

Prince Harald seemed genuinely interested in Kristoff too. He, like Benja, had also assumed Kristoff had perished but part of him knew he was still out there. He couldn’t stop looking. Every time he came upon a Sami migration he looked. He scanned the faces of the young men for one familiar. He held no doubt that his son stood in front of him.

 Kristoff told Prince Harald about the story of him and Princess Anna and the King told Kristoff about the story of him and his mother.

“We were 17 when your mother first started to deliver ice to the castle. I fell for her instantly. She was beautiful, exotic and real. She had spunk and wasn’t afraid of anything. She was unlike any girl I had ever known. The girls I knew were so snooty and always putting on airs. God forbid they got a curl out of place. Your mother wasn’t afraid to get dirty. She always knew where the best fishing holes were. And she could sing. Boy, could she sing. I loved her. I wanted to marry her and make her my queen. However, my father forbid it. I packed my bags and we ran away together. We were married in a small chapel and I joined her at camp...”

“Wait, hold up. You were married?”

“Yes, we were married. For three weeks, I lived with her at camp. I was prepared to give up all the pomp of royalty and live a nomadic Sami life with her. However, my father sent men out to look for me. They dragged me back. He refused to acknowledge my marriage and called for its annulment. He locked me within the castle gates and turned Johanna away. When I became of age, my father could no longer keep me confined to court. I searched for her. I discovered she had a child, my child and that Benja had taken her in. Apparently, my father had lied and told her that I could not handle life on the sheet, that I did not love her and that it was for the best that we part ways. I tried to approach her, to ask to see my son, but I was too late. She had made a life and I wasn’t in it. Heartbroken, I couldn’t bring myself to marry again.”

“So you were married?” Kristoff repeated. “I spent my whole life thinking I was a bastard. I had no one. I had nothing.”

“I can’t make that up to you and for that I am terribly sorry. All I can do now is offer you part of my world.”

 

* * *

 

Kristoff was crowned Prince Kristoff Bjorgman Haraldson of Opalland in a small ceremony in early September. The leaves were changing colour and there was a cool crispness in the air. 

That same day the invitation to the Suitor’s Ball arrived by messenger. While he thought of Anna every day, Kristoff had almost forgotten about the Suitor’s Ball. Fortunately for him, in the eyes of the nobility, King Harald was an eligible bachelor.

“Well, Dad, looks like we are going on our first family trip to Arendelle.”


	11. Chapter 11: Anna’s Secret

It was three days before the Suitor’s Ball but guests were beginning to arrive. Elsa decided to hold a pre-banquet dinner.  

Gerda and Anna were in Anna’s dressing room lacing Anna into her gown.

“Ouch! Gerda, do you have to tie it so tight!” Anna lamented.

“I am not tying it tight at all,” Gerda dropped her hands in exasperation, “I just fitted this dress to you last week. There is no way you are bigger now than you were then. It is not too tight.”

Anna moved away from the mirror and sat down on the bed. She placed a hand around each of her breasts and grimaced.

And with that single gesture, Gerda saw patterns of Anna’s behaviour the last few weeks, click together like a completed jig saw puzzle in her mind. She had attributed Anna’s lethargy and lack of appetite to depression. No one had heard from Kristoff in weeks. While she kept a brave face, it was obvious Anna was devastated. When Anna refused last night’s dessert of chocolate mousse and that morning’s scrambled eggs, Gerda thought she might be getting sick. But Anna didn’t look sick. If anything she was glowing.

“Oh, no, Anna,” Gerda thought to herself.

Gerda sat down on the bed beside her and took her hands in hers.

“With all due respect to your departed mother, may I have a frank and motherly conversation with you, Princess?”

“Gerda, you have been my nanny and my best friend my whole life. You are the closest thing to a mother I have. You are more than welcome to say to me whatever you wish.”

 “I fear what I have to ask is not for polite company. I do not wish to seem as though I am meddling in your personal affairs, it is just that I have noticed a few things and I am concerned.”

“Gerda, it’s fine.”

“Very well. Anna, do you remember the last time you had your monthly blood?”  Gerda asked shyly.

That was not the questions Anna was expecting. She had to think.

“Umm…A week or two before Kristoff left, we were going to go fishing but I didn’t go, because well, you know. I didn’t want to risk getting wet in a delicate state.”

“So you haven’t had a cycle since Kristoff left?”

“I suppose I haven’t.”

“How long has he been gone?”

“Almost 6 weeks.”

Gerda furrowed her brow. This was not good. Not good at all. She began asking questions she already knew the answers to.

“And you have been more tired than usual?”

“Yes, I hardly want to get out of bed. I could nap the day away.”

“How’s your stomach?”

“Wretched. I don’t want to eat, but if I don’t eat, it’s worse. I have been surviving on toast and tea.”

“I notice you holding your chest. Are you tender?”

“Yes! My breasts feel like they are on fire. They usually hurt somewhat before my cycle but not like this.”

Gerda wasn’t sure how to proceed. It really was not her place to presume and ask a royal the question that needed asking but Anna had lost her mother young and she wasn’t sure how much Anna knew about what Gerda suspected was happening. If Gerda’s gut was right, a game plan needed to be established and the sooner the better. 

“I do not wish to question your honour but I am concerned you might not realize…” Gerda paused, swallowed hard and looked Anna in the eyes in earnest, “Anna, is it possible you could be with child?”

“Oh Gerda,” tears began to fill Anna’s eyes, “It’s not impossible.”

And with that confession Anna crumbled.


	12. Chapter 12: A Hasty Proposal

“No, no, no, Anna.” Elsa paced her in front of her sister, her hands in clenched fists, frost to decorating the window behind her, “Are you sure?”

“Gerda seems to thinks so.”

“Do you think so?”

“I would say I am.”

“Does anyone else suspect?”

“I don’t think so.”

“What are we going to do? We could send you to Oslo. There is an apothecary there that may be able to help you with your situation.”

“And exactly how is an apothecary going to help me with my situation?”

“There are herbs you can take to eliminate…”

“Elsa, no! I am not eliminating my baby. I am not the first royal to have a child out of wedlock. How many princes take courtesans and father children?”

“It’s different, you are not a prince. You are princess! You have an honour to protect. The sad but simple fact is a father can deny a child if need be. As a mother, you don’t exactly have that luxury,” Elsa paused to think, “That being said,  if we found someone willing to marry you quickly, perhaps he and the court could think the baby is his?”

“I don’t know, Elsa. Do you remember what happened the last time I found someone willing to marry me quick?”

 

* * *

 

The back wing of Arendelle’s royal stable was mostly empty this time of year. It was here that Olaf, the snow man, nearly stumbled upon, Erik The Younger laying in the arms of Prince Henrick Westergaard of the Southern Isles.

Olaf was forced to spend a lot of time alone and out of sight when the court was filled with visiting dignitaries. He was surprised when he heard voices in the hayloft. He tucked behind a hay bale and listened.

“Are you sure no one will find us here? I highly doubt I am welcome after what my brother tried to pull. There’s a reason why my brothers and I failed to receive an invitation to this ball,” Prince Henrick whispered.

“You’ll just have to stay hidden. You’ll be my little secret,” Erik wrapped his arms around Henrick and laid his head to rest on top of his lovers.

“Are you really going to bid for Princess Anna’s hand?”

“My father is insisting I do. I am going to invite her for a walk this afternoon.”

“If you marry her, will I have to miss you?”

“I’m sure we’d figure something out.”

 

***

 

Princess Anna and Erik the Younger walked quietly beside one another in the court yard. Erik had no idea what to say to women and Anna seemed deep in thought.

Anna invited him to sit down beside her on a bench. She looked around to make sure no one could hear what she was about to say.

“Erik, do you remember when we first met at Elsa’s anniversary banquet? And you made me an offer. Does that offer still stand?”

Erik’s interest was perked. “It does. What is with the sudden change of heart, Princess? You’re not with child or something are you?”

“I am not!” Anna was cross and unable to hold his gaze.

A smirk spread across Erik’s face, “Oh my God! You are! You are trying to cuckhold me! This is perfect!”

“Shhh! Quiet down. I am not saying I am, but if I were, how would that be ‘perfect’?

“Oh, Anna. To be honest, my biggest concern about marrying you was my ability to ‘perform,’ as it were, to produce an heir. If you already got one cooking, that takes the pressure off!”

Erik was way too excited. Anna was confused.

“What do you mean? Are you impotent or something?” Anna whispered.

“I know from an objective stand point that you are a very beautiful woman and most men would be lucky to have you, but in case you didn’t notice, I am gayer than Christmas.”

Anna was in shock. Could she knowingly marry a gay man? She considered the list of eligible bachelors, Elsa had invited. There were worse options.

“So you would be happy with a loveless marriage and willing to raise a child that isn’t yours?

“The marriage wouldn’t be loveless. The deal included courtesans remember? Plus, I am sure we would grow to care for each other deeply and I would love your child with all my heart. A marriage of convenience could solve both our problems. How’s your acting?”


	13. Chapter 13: An Oversell

Elsa was happy to see Anna and Erik spend more and more time together. She hated feeling torn between protecting her sister and protecting her kingdom. Arranging a marriage for Anna for political reasons felt wrong but her advisors insisted that she protect the integrity of the thrown. Now that Anna could be with child, the most likely successor to the crown, it seemed extra important that Anna be married to legitimize the child’s birth.

Erik the Younger seemed like a suitable fit. Almost all the dignitaries had arrived and Elsa could not picture her or Anna with any of them. They either seemed too old, too young, too vain, too mean or too power hungry for the crown. Even though, Elsa had no desire to be married, she could not help but feel hurt that no one seemed interested in her hand. Part of her was jealous of Anna. People seemed to just fall for her so easily.

However, Elsa was surprised when Erik and Anna, knocked on her study door, asking for her blessing of their marriage and if they could be married at the suitors ball.  Elsa gave her blessing readily but in her heart of hearts, it just didn’t feel right. Though it appeared they were falling in love, everything felt cold.

 

* * *

 

Anna stood in front of her mirror, studying her reflection. She didn’t look pregnant, just a little bloated.

“Are you in there little baby?” Anna asked her stomach. She sat on the edge of her bed and wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand, “I wish I knew where your daddy was. A prince or princess needs a daddy. I think that Erik will love you like he says and I am doing the right thing. I hope anyway.”

Anna began to weep but was startled by a knocking sound in her wardrobe. Her stomach jumped in throat. “Oh no! Did someone hear me?” She thought.

She opened the door to the wardrobe and out rolled a little white snow man.

“Olaf? What were you doing in my closet?”

“I came in her to hide and I got stuck. I am sorry about the slush in your shoes. Who were you talking to Anna?”

“Noone. Not yet, anyway” Anna laid a hand on her stomach.

“You were talking to a baby. I don’t see a baby. Oh! Wait, are you having a baby Anna?”

“Olaf, I think I am. I am going to have a baby and I am going to marry Erik, the Younger of Anker,” Anna spoke as if she was trying to convince herself.

“But, I thought you loved Kristoff?”

“Oh, Olaf, I do. But if he loved me, I think he’d be here. I don’t know what else to do.”

 

* * *

 

The ride from Opalland to Arendelle seemed like it was taking forever.  Anders and King Harald were good company but Kristoff’s leg and his heart ached. He was worried that they weren’t going to make it to the banquet in time. They worked Sven, Flora and the King’s horse, Duke, as hard as they could.

“We are going to get you to your princess,” Anders tried to comfort his solemn friend.

“When we get there, you can give her the necklace,” King Harald added.

“The necklace? Oh, yeah, the necklace,” Kristoff replied. He patted where he had the little brown patch tucked into his sash, “You knew I had it?”

“I found it while you were out of it with fever. I was sending your clothes off to be laundered. While I knew the instant I saw you who you were, the necklace helped qualm the dissents of my advisors.”

“If you want it back…”

“No, I gave it to your mother. You give it to Anna when the moment is right.”

“I am worried. I didn’t mean to be gone so long.”

“I am sure she is waiting for you,” Anders said.

“I am not sure of anything any more but I don’t think we left things in a “I’ll wait for you” kind of way, exactly.”


	14. Chapter 14: A Crown and a Frown

It was the morning of the suitor’s ball and Anna’s wedding. Anna wasn’t sure if it was nerves or hormones or both but she had never been so sick in her life.

“Elsa, I don’t think I can do this.”

“Yes, you can. It’s for the best. Chin up. It’s your wedding day!” Elsa feigned excitement.

Anna emptied the contents of her stomach one last time.

Gerda brought her ginger tea and toast. “Eat this. You need your energy. It’s a big day.”

 

* * *

 

Arendelle lay on the horizon. The sun glimmered off the castle towers. Kristoff was never so happy to see anything in his life. He wanted to run down the mountain and rush through its gates.

“Whoa, my boy. I hope you are not about to waltz into a court full of suitors looking like a barbarian,” King Harald attempted to stall his son.  He was a romantic.

Kristoff remembered he had the outfit Gerda made him in the wagon. He quickly got dressed.

“One last touch,” King Harold pulled a small decorative crown from his duffle and placed it on his son’s head. He stood back and smiled, “Good luck, son. Go win her heart.”

 

* * *

“One last touch,” Elsa placed a tiara in Anna’s flowing red hair, “You look beautiful!”

Anna caught her reflection and tried to muster up a smile.

Suddenly, Olaf rushed into the room.

“Olaf! You can’t just barge in here!”

“I am sorry, Anna, but it’s Kristoff! Kristoff is here!


	15. Chapter 15: Clarity

Kristoff, King Harald and Anders entered the court gates. They were greeted by the castle staff Kristoff introduced his guests but his eyes scanned for Anna.

He nearly lost his breath when he saw her. She was storming towards him, the skirt of what appeared to be a full bridal gown bunched under arms, her cheeks red, and a scowl upon her face.

Kristoff recognized the look in her eyes.

Crack! Anna’s right fist made contact with the bridge of his nose. He reeled but did not go down.

“Ouch, Anna! What was that for?” Kristoff asked pressing his thumb and fore-fingers to his nose.

“Where the hell were you?” She shoved at him with all the force her small frame could muster. Kristoff braced himself.

“You just packed up and left, without saying anything!” Anna shoved at him again.

“I didn’t think I would ever see you again,” she pounded her fists against his chest. She was making a scene but she didn’t care.

“You just left me here to deal with the consequences all by myself. I thought you were better than that, that I had to be the worst judge of character ever,” her fury melted to tears. Kristoff took her into his arms. She sobbed against him.

“If you thought I would just leave _you_ , you _are_ a poor judge of character,” Kristoff took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears, “I never meant to be gone so long. I take it you never got my message or the letters I sent from Opalland,” Kristoff looked over Anna’s head and stared Elsa down.

“I asked you to wait for me,” Kristoff said to Elsa. Now he was angry. He was dismayed that Elsa would let Anna carry so much unnecessary pain.

“What?” Anna turned to her sister in disbelief.

Anders was watching Elsa carefully. Anders was never asked to hide his power, so he learned to channel and control it young. Elsa seemed like she was barely holding on.

 “Let me explain, please.” The wind picked up and it started to snow.

Suddenly, Lord Anker came storming through the court yard, his eyes set on Kristoff, “What is he doing here?”

“Not know,” Elsa ordered, accidently sending a cascade of ice towards Lord Anker.

Anders countered with a wave of heat.  Lord Anker found himself in a pool of water.

“This is an outrage!” Lord Anker sputtered.

Elsa stared at the young stranger in wide eyed astonishment, “What? How?”

Out of curiosity, Elsa flicked out her fingers and entrapped Anders in a cage of ice. With a twinkle in his amber eyes, Anders wrapped a hand around the bar in front of him.  The cage dissolved with a splash.

Elsa and her company stared wide eyed at the auburn haired man.

“I am beginning to feel like everyone can do magic but us,” Anna stepped back and really looked at Kristoff for the first time since his return. She stepped up on her tip toes and touched the crown on top of his head, “What’s this?”

“The fruits of my journey. Anna, I’d like you to meet my father, King Harald of Opalland.”

“What?” Anna’s gaze moved to tall, blond and handsome king behind him.

“Pleased to meet you my lady,” King Harald bowed.

“It’s a long story and I hope to have plenty of time to share it with you. But before all the suitors line up for your hand, I have a matter business to take care of,” Kristoff dropped to one knee, “Princess Anna of Arendelle, I Prince Kristoff Bjorgman Haraldson of Opalland, formally request your hand in marriage.”

Anna was in shock. She didn’t know what to say. Six weeks ago she would have said yes in a heartbeat, but she just spent the last month and half hating Kristoff and questioning everything about their relationship.

Kristoff held his breath and cursed himself. This was obviously not the right moment.  

Before Anna could give her answer, Lord Anker butted in with, “So the ice boy is a prince, eh? Well, you’re too late! Her marriage to Erik is arranged for today!”

“Your marriage to Erik?” Kristoff’s slowly returned to a standing position.

Anna furrowed her brow. She hated to see him look so pained.

As if on cue, Erik came running into the court yard, Prince Henrick trailing behind him. It appeared that they had accidently switched pants.

“Erik! What is the meaning of this? I forbid you to ever speak to Prince Henrick again!” Lord Anker questioned his son.

“I couldn’t exactly get married without my best friend at my side,” Erik linked his arm through Henrick’s.

“You were planning on marrying him?” Kristoff sized up the young lord, a look of skepticism on his face.

“She _IS_ going to marry him,” Lord Anker corrected, “Let’s get these two to church!”

Olaf couldn’t remain hidden any more. His excitement at seeing Kristoff and his concern for his friends was too much. He scampered in between Anna and Lord Anker.

“Olaf!” Anna gave him a “you’re not supposed to be seen” glare. Incidentally, the same glare, Erik was giving Prince Henrick.

“Anna doesn’t have to marry Erik anymore. Kristoff is back and he came back a prince!”

“Prince or not, Anna is promised to Erik and they will be married today,” Lord Anker insisted.

“Yes, Anna and I are in love,” Erik rushed to her side and put his arm around Anna.  Kristoff resisted the urge to punch him.

“Is that true, Anna?” The little snowman turned to Anna, “I thought you loved Kristoff? Can’t he be a father to the baby now?”

Anna and Elsa grimaced in unison.

“Baby?” The rest of the crowd chorused. Kristoff palled.

“The princess is with child? How slovenly,” Lord Anker sneered, “Erik, do you still wish to marry this harlot?”

“Anna is not a harlot!” Kristoff was intent on laying the Lord flat, however, King Harold and Anders both moved to stop him.

 “Anna is not a harlot. We shall still be married. The baby is…um…mine,” Erik attempted to calm the situation.

“What?” the crowd responded?

“No! Enough!” Anna hollered while shrugging off Erik’s arm, “Can I please speak?”

 “Elsa, I get that you feel you need to protect the future of Arendelle at all costs. But it’s the 19th century! How dare you use me, your own sister, as a political pawn! If Arendelle gets absorbed by the federation, marrying me off for some alliance isn’t going to stop it.

“Lord Anker, I understand that you are upset over the loss of your kingdom and that you want what you think it best for your son. I have been pregnant a minute and I get that. I want to give this baby the world. However, I don’t think marrying me is what is best for Erik. He doesn’t need a crown. He should be with someone he loves and who loves him unconditionally. That isn’t me. If it is his friend here, so be it. I won’t judge, but I do know it would be a huge disservice to both of us to marry today.

“Erik, you have been kind to me and I appreciate that you were willing to marry me, stick up for me and be a father to my child. But everyone here knows my baby is not yours. I wish you the best of luck and lots of love, but I am not going to marry you. You deserve true love.”

“Kristoff, I take full responsibility for my actions. What I asked of you wasn’t fair. I knew it wasn’t appropriate and I also knew you would not deny me. In your position, who would? However, my proposition does not make me a harlot!” Anna’s eyes looked from Lord Anker to Elsa, “I only gave myself to Kristoff because you all tried to push him away from me. If you would have just left us alone, I would not be in my present condition. And Kristoff, you are to never, ever, ever leave me like this again. It doesn’t matter to me that you are now the Prince of Opalland. I would have found a way to marry Kristoff Bjorgman of Nowhere in Particular if you would have asked me. If your proposal still stands, my answer is yes, I will marry you.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I want out of this dress!”


	16. Chapter 16: An Epilogue

That night Elsa threw a huge Sorry Guests Who Came All This Way to Woo A Princess, Please Still Trade With Us Party. She figured there was no way to save face but at least she could show the dignitaries a good time. 

King Harold took turns dancing with every lady in attendance. Gerda was tickled that she got to dance with him twice. Erik the Younger and Prince Henrick leaned against each other, shoulder to shoulder by the h’ordeuvres playing guess the chocolate while Kai and Lord Anker discussed the pros and cons of the Norwegian-Swedish Union.

Though his leg pained him, Kristoff could not resist Anna’s charm and took her for a spin or two around the dance floor.

“I don’t want to risk one of these bachelors scooping you up, if I sit one out,” Kristoff attempted to chide her.  He pulled her close, and though she didn’t look any different, Kristoff could feel her belly, a little rounder and a little harder than it was before, against him. He vowed to himself to be the father he never had.

Anna looked up at him with a mischievous smile, “I was just thinking, I am not sure I can marry you. I can’t remember your name,” she giggled. Kristoff and Anna reflected back to one of their first conversations.

“Ha! That’s ok, I have a hard time remembering it myself,” Kristoff bowed, “Princess Anna ___ of Arendelle, I, Prince Kristoff Bjorgman Haraldson of Opalland am happy to be at your service.”

“Well then, Prince Kristoff Bjorgman Haraldson of Opalland I think we are all I set. I know your name,”Anna put her hand over her eyes, “that your eye colour is brown!”

“Yours are blue, with a greenish hue when you’re tired. ,” Kristoff pointed out before peeling her hand away.

“You like carrots.”

“Chocolate.”

“Shoe size: 13.”

“5.”

“You slurp your soup and you pick your…,” Anna placed the tip of her finger on the tip of her nose, “…teeth!”

“Ya, well you drool in your sleep,” Kristoff picked her up and gave her a spin, “but I’ll marry you any way.”

 

 

Elsa was glad to see a smile return to Anna’s face. She was disappointed in herself that she almost denied Anna happiness.  She should have just trusted her. Anna’s heart was always in the right place and had a way of saving the day.  Elsa knew she did not deserve Anna’s forgiveness and was grateful for Anna’s willingness to look past her flaws. Anna deserved all the happiness in the world.

Elsa continued to watch the couple. She buried a pang of jealously, “I can only dream that someone will some day look at me the way Kristoff looks at Anna.”

Anders approached the pensive queen and interrupted her thoughts with a well time coughed.

“Would you care to dance, your majesty?” Anders held out his hand for the queen to take. For the first time in her life, Elsa didn’t say no.

“I’ll warn you, I’m not very good at this,” Elsa warned.

“Oh, really? This could be fun then. I have no idea what I am doing either,” Anders laughed. 

He took her hand in his and placed the other on the small of her back. His touch felt hot against her skin. It made her blush.

“Do I stand like this?” Anders puffed out his chest and put on an exaggerated air of pomp.

Elsa threw her head back in laughter.

“I think you can relax a little.”

“I’ll try, but this is my first dance, and it just so happens to be with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Elsa looked up at him. She felt like she was melting.

Anders flushed, “So where do I put my feet?”


End file.
